therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dezrel Thatcher
Dezrel Thatcher is a player character in Primed RP played by Luke Kennedy. Backstory My life has not been as mystical as an elf's, happy as a halfling's, dedicated as a dwarf's or as interesting as a half-breed's. My life has been a struggle, not in a way of money, but in upbringing. As a young lad, I saw death in a myriad of forms. Disease, murder, accidental, justified. I mourned as older siblings were beaten to a bloodied pulp on the ground, left to suffer the last painful breathes that would leave them. I cried as my parents worked themselves to bone to help us children survive the merciless winters. My shaking knees would buckle underneath my fear to the cold-hearted men that would come to rend from us the money we owed for food we could barely afford. My father, Revede, was a man who worked in the shadows. As I grew older, I noticed the wounds he would return with, the scars that marred his body. I would question him, but he would always tell me, “it is better that you didn't know.”. One of the nights that my father had left on a job, I followed him through the town. It seemed as though he was tailing something, someone! He evades my gaze for a single moment, the crack of a bolt, and the groan of man. I rush to see what happened, to bear witness, when I notice two men fighting, Revede and a man in a white furred black cloak. They rumbled and wrestled until my father was pinned, punches striking true to his temple. “I must save my father, I have to get this guy off him, or he'll die! I have kill him!” my mind screams. My emotions deaden, my fears erased by a sense of nothingness, a numb haze blankets my hatred and tears. My body moves like an automaton, picking the crossbow… Load… Aim… A bolt through the eye, knocking the head back and securing his body to the wall behind him, that cloaked figure dies by my hand. I feel my legs move me to my father's side, I stare down at him, his breathe light and meek, the shine fading quickly from his eyes. “Dez…” his voice quivers from pain, “be a good boy now, and clean me up…”. His expression, while tender and comforting, was a plea for death. “Take the… note in my crossbow… and meet that man… and tell him that I am no more…”. I have seen death in a myriad of ways, and on this night, I had seen yet another. I met the man my father told me about, a Tiefling wearing what looked like a jester's outfit. “Ahhh, I see. So he wants you to be his replacement, huh?". His voice was slick, as though greased to perfection, “Why don't you come back here tomorrow and we can make you a real hunter, just like your daddy? hohoho”. I was trained, not by a doting father, but by a psychotic jester, to hunt not animals, but people. My emotionless state worked in a weapon, I took the place in society that Revede had relinquished. A man who hunt man in all its forms. Jaster, the maniacal clown, had only until a decade ago, left me to my own devices, saying, “Be a good boy and make sure to clean up your own messes from now on~”. I had moved away from home in my late twenties, to a boarding house in the town Istoryia, located far away from my family. An old lady runs this place, her name is Mama Nadeska, and she is my most recent target, or was until just recently. I had hired a bed in a nearby tavern, I would stalk my prey for a night and day, then strike like lightning in the following night. I wasn't able to get any clear shots at her when she was inside, so I decided that I would have to confront her directly. That night of the kill has come, in the dead of night, I slink my way in, making no noise as I open the door leading to her room, I step in and notice her looking directly at me. I almost fumble as I draw my crossbow and position it in front of her left eye. “Oh dear, I must have left the door ajar.” She moves to stand and I move to stand out of her way, continuing to threaten her life. “That one's good!” her voice is soft, kind, and my guard lowers slightly, “When is a door not a door? When it's a jar!”. My lips curl into a smile, my chest tightens slightly, and a small chuckle arises from mouth. She gasps and turns after shutting the door as she jumps from fright. I rather myself and deaden my emotions once more. Her eyes wash over the room, and I can see why she wasn't frightened to start with. The light no longer shines into them. “Revede, it that you?”. Revede? My father? “Revede?”, she beckons. I lower my crossbow, as memories flood my mind, and I speak a single word that will lead me to the road to redemption, “Yes.” “You always used to sneak in at night, and I haven't heard from you in years! You almost sound as young as when we first met.” She moves to sit back down and gestures to sit with her. She leads strong, asking questions that cause me to snap back to reality for a moment, “How is your wonderful boy Dezrel doing? Has he grown up to be a fine young man? Does he have any girlfriends or kids yet? Hahaha.” The emotions that were so quiet inside, covered, hidden, repressed, all release at once, as I fall to my knees. The woman who I was sent here to kill, has brought me to me knees with her mere words. I tell her everything, who I am, who I was, what I've done. She comforts me, and she is calm, as though she has heard it all before. I fall asleep at her side, drained from the release. In the morning, I awaken, to a call to breakfast, in one of the boarding houses beds. I follow the call and notice a meal, warm and delicious in front of me with a note beside it. I finish the whole plate before I read the note. “Dezrel, This meal is here for you. I hope you eat it all and enjoy it. Was the bed nice? Good, I hope it was. Now, because of how this boarding house works, you must pay for both stay and food before you get it, and seeing as you didn't pay for either, you are going to have to work for it! I have taken your money and stored it for the time being until you have proven to me you can at least tidy up. With love, Mama Nadeska. Category:Player Character Category:Character Category:Luke Kennedy Category:Primed RP